The One with the Fairytales
by Chippedcupsandbrokenhearts
Summary: Explore the life of 6 friends living in Manhattan.


A/N: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time or Friends. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't want to be single anymore. I want to be married guys." Neal Cassidy exclaimed. The bell's above the door jingled violently as a young woman with blonde hair wearing a wedding dress ran through it. She seemed distressed and her eyes wandered around the cafe looking for someone specific. Granny's cafe's 5 most regular patrons looked up at the commotion.

"And I was just granted 3 magic wishes!" Robin Locksley said dramatically waving his arms to the door praying for 3 actual magic wishes. "Regina!" The blonde haired women screamed from across the cafe.

"Emma? What are you doing here...in a wedding dress?" Regina said.

"I called your mom and asked where you might be and she said either your apartment or this cafe. So i checked your apartment-thank god you didn't move, but you weren't there. So I ran down the block to this place and here you are! Regina you're here!" Emma Swan squealed.

"Would you like anything to drink miss?" Ruby the waitress asked.

"Large hot chocolate with cinnamon." Regina said remembering her best friend's drink of choice.

Regina looked back to her other friends wondering what they must be thinking right now.

"Guys this is Emma Swan, my best friend from back in Long Island. Emma these are my friends, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Killian Jones, Robin Locksley, and you remember my brother Neal."

"Of course, Neal, I remember. Hi, guys." Emma said. Regina and Emma sat down on the couch.  
"So are you going to explain this mess or are we going to be seeing a bunch of bridesmaids run in here?" Regina asked.

"It started an hour before I had to go down the aisle. I was in the room where they had all the presents and I was looking at this beautiful antique clock. Then it hit me I'm 25 and I still haven't been on any exciting adventures. I haven't done anything with myself and I'm already getting married. I thought about it and I felt like I couldn't get married to Walsh right this moment. So I climbed out the window and I went to the first person who I could think of that lived in the city.

"The only person who wasn't invited to the wedding." Regina pointed out.

"Shoot. I really hoped you wouldn't have brought that up. Regina I know we've drifted apart but I would really loved it if you could help me right now."

"Fine I'll help you. Let's get you up to the apartment first so you can call your parents."

* * *

"I bet that she's going to push him down the stairs." Mary Margaret said while watching a soap opera on the TV.

"Today might be the episode where is finally happen." Regina laughed.

"You say that every episode because you hate the bastard, Mary." Robin chuckled.

"It's your fault. I wouldn't have hated this character so much if you hadn't shown us this show. It's addictive, though." Mary said falling upside down on the couch.

"No, daddy, I'm fine I promise. No, I swear I'm okay. I didn't want to marry Walsh, daddy he wasn't the one for me. I want to live my life before I settle down. Daddy stop yelling at me, it's my life...maybe I don't need your money...WAIT I SAID MAYBE. Shit!" Emma yelled at the phone. The gang looked up at Emma whose mascara was now running down her face and who was hyperventilating. Regina ran over and hugged her, while Mary Margaret was rubbing her back telling her everything's going to be alright before breaking into a song.

"Mary, stop for now. Em I have a spare room," she paused "I can rent it to you for the time being. What do you think?" Regina said.

"Ooh take it! That way we can get to know you!" Mary said jumping up and down

"Gina, are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"I'm positive let us help you get back on your feet...you look like you need the help right now. Look at us if we've survived for years without our parents' money, you can too."

"Hey, Emma, if things don't go well for you here at Regina's you can always come live with me and Robin." Killian said, winking suggestively.

"Can you go on one day without hitting on someone?" Robin said although he wasn't surprised at his best friends actions.

"No, I'm sure, thanks, Killian. Ok, ok, I'll stay." Emma laughed.

"Welcome to the real world it sucks you're going to love it." Regina said

* * *

The group sat around Regina's two couches and properly introduced themselves to Emma. She felt as if for the first time in her life she would be okay on her own now that she had people that would back her up. The intercom rang, _"Regina it's Graham, can I come up?"_ and Regina ran to touch the buzzer to let him in.

 _"_ Wait Regina you're 'not so called date' is with Graham the head chef from the restaurant?" Neal questioned. Regina blushed and nodded her head; everyone cheered except for Emma because she had no idea who Graham was.  
"Wait, Em, if you need me to stay with you tonight I can."

"No, go for it Regina. It's Graham the head chef, whoever that is." Emma laughed

"She's had a crush on him for a while now." Robin whispered

The doorbell rang and Regina tried running for it but Robin got to the door quicker. If looking at someone could kill you Robin would have been dead on the spot. He opened the door revealing a very handsome man with scruff, tall, wearing a clean black shirt and simple jeans. Graham walked inside and kissed Regina on the cheek and was about to hand her flowers when Robin swiped them from his hand.

"Flowers for me, you shouldn't have-Graham was it?" Robin asked "Could he be any more considerate." He turned to ask Killian and Neal.

"Give me them thief." Regina swiped them back and stuck her tongue out. "Sorry about that idiot Graham, he means well."

"Oh it's quite alright. Nice to see you have a good group of friends. Well we have reservations at 8 it's 7:30 shall we?" He held out his arm for her.

"Goodnight guys, Emma if you need me call me." Regina said and Emma nodded waving her hands in a get out motion

The gang sat back down in the couch. Emma asked what they all did for a living; Mary Margaret said she was masseuse and a Singer, Neal worked at the Natural History Museum, Robin was a IT procurement manager, and Killian said he was an actor "Mostly regional work"

"Unless you caught the latest production of Peter Pan in a small unknown theater playing Hook with a aluminum hook." Robin said

"Hey look I needed the money. It wasn't that bad." Killian said defensively

"Yes because we all love spending our friday nights running around a stage in red tights yelling at a 10 year old **'** _I AM NOT A CODFISH."_ Mary Margaret said. Neal and Emma started laughing hysterically because Killian turned red as an apple and walked out of the apartment.

"Could the lad be any more dramatic?" Robin said following Killian out the door.

"Ok well i'm off, I've got a gig inside the F train for 2 hours. I'll see you guys tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Emma, I just know we're gunna be great friends." Mary Margaret hugged Neal and Emma and walked out.

Emma and Neal sat awkwardly on the couch, silicone filling the room. Emma was still in her versace wedding dress that was now filled with stains, Neal in a white and blue plaid shirt.

" You know back in high school I had a big crush on you." Neal said

"I know." Emma replied.

"Would it be inconsiderate of me to ask you out soon, like on a date, i'm after you're settled in and everything though."

"I'd like that."

"Ok i'll make sure I won't forget. Goodnight Emma."


End file.
